To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC) system transmits a signal such that the signal is robust to a time delay and has a small magnitude of a side lobe while changing the shape of a waveform through multiplying filters. In the FBMC technique, the lengths of symbols are increased through the filtering process, and the symbols are overlapped and summed up, and then the same is finally transmitted. In this case, there is an advantage in that a Guard Interval (GI) may not be used due to the benefit in time and the magnitude of the side lobe.
In the uplink wireless communication environment, signals generated by transmitting ends arrive at a receiving end at different propagation times according to positions thereof. In order to reduce the arrival time error between symbols, a method is designed to adjust the signal transmission time point, by the transmitting ends, in consideration of a propagation time by using a certain amount of feedback overhead.
However, since multiple transmitting ends simultaneously cause small traffic in an environment such as Cellular IoT (CIoT), there is a possibility that an overhead generation method described in the above technique may be used in a specific environment at a very high cost. Since the FBMC system does not have a separate Guard Interval (GI), the performance degradation due to the time synchronization error caused by the propagation time for each transmitting end may occur.